Asgard
The Asgard are a benevolent, extremely advanced race from the Ida Galaxy that visit Earth on many occasions, giving rise to Norse mythology. Part of The Alliance of the Four Great Races, they are among the most advanced races in the universe, surpassed only by the Ancients, the Bitix, and the Furlings. They assume the role of the Ancients as protectors of the Ida Galaxy. Physiology 's lecture in Tsst.]]Over 30,000 years ago, the Asgard were a small, generally humanoid species that reproduced sexually. Over time, their physical form changed. The "modern" Asgard averaged about one meter in height, with grayish skin tones, small, skinny limbs, large heads and black eyes (bearing a striking resemblance to the "Roswell Greys" described in countless UFO stories). Their body, now weakened by several millennia of cloning is more than susceptible to the discharge of a zat'nik'tel (Loki fell almost immediately while most human and Jaffa stand for a moment). When Zowie hugged Thor in a moment of celebration he was visibly pained by it, although he claimed he was fine when she apologised. The species possessed no adrenaline glands within their bodies and did not have epinephrine pumping through their lymphatic system. Cloning The Asgard, pursuing means of extending their lifespans, began to use cloning 's consciousness.]]technology. The mental patterns of Asgard that became ill or fatally injured were preserved by "downloading" them into computer memory crystals. The patterns were later placed in a new cloned body. This made the Asgard effectively immortal. They also lost the ability to evolve as the Ancients did, making Ascension impossible without assistance. For their Pseudo-Race, the Distribution Asgard, those Asgard are created in an advanced cybernetics company with the help of entrepeneur Alec Colson. Timeline Early History 30,000 Years Ago 10,000 Years Ago Past to the Current Era attacks the Goa'uld Mothership.]] Despite the efforts of the Asgard, the Goa'uld became a great threat to the Ida. The Goa'uld began taking humans as hosts during this time, which greatly angered the Asgard, who realized humanity had a great potential (much like its parent race, the Ancients). The Asgard's vastly superior technology was more than a match for the Goa'uld, who were forced to sign a treaty with the Asgard in order to keep from being destroyed. Unwilling to completely give the galaxy over to the Goa'uld, the Asgard freed and transplanted humans on various worlds and posed as their protective gods as they felt they were not yet ready to have their belief system completely stripped away (This gave rise to Norse mythology on Earth). Accordingly, they devised a series of challenges designed to determine when these people were advanced enough to learn (and presumably cope with) the truth about their protector's true nature. To ensure the safety of many of these planets, the Asgard and the Goa'uld brokered the Protected Planets Treaty. The treaty stipulated that the Asgard would allow the Goa'uld various benefits (the precise terms are unknown), and in return the Goa'uld would leave the humans of the various worlds mentioned in the treaty alone. The treaty could be expanded to include other worlds if both parts agreed to negotiate. For some time the Asgard protected these planets with their advanced technology and warships but the discovery and invasion of the Replicators in their home galaxy forced the Asgard to draw away resources they had been using to enforce the treaty, leaving the planets protected in name only. A long lost Asgard ship was recently found by Asgard scientists. Within it was one perfectly preserved Asgard ancestor. The Asgard scientist Heimdall began research on it since the clone was from a time when their cloning program was "not yet irreversible". The Replicators Post-Replicatior Era Known Asgard Divisions Asgard High Council Asgard Fleet Known Asgard Ship Classes Asgard Security Architecture Since The Asgard Homeworld is home to advanced cybernetic technology, Orilla does possess a massive round of advanced cityscapes, and holograpic roadways. Architecture includes courtrooms, factories, banks, hangars, HC meeting centers, among others. Other Asgard society include an underground tunnel interstate that links between the west and eastern edges of the Orillian City Island, Hala. Transit System Dr. Janet Fraiser mentioned that the Asgard had their own way of transport, such as Subways, Criuse liners, and Buses, as said in Urgo. Technology Dependant on Neutronium, the Asgard possessed a level of technology vastly superior to that of Goa'uld and many other races throughout the universe. The only races with a comparable level of technology were the Ancients (which is good considering their race is very young, compared to the ancients by millions of years). Their ships were capable of traversing thousands of light years in minutes, and their Asgard shields could withstand multiple hits from Goa'uld warships while remaining undamaged. They had also mastered advanced Transportation and holographic technology. The Asgard developed energy weapons capable, with repeated strikes, of defeating Goa'uld ships, which had previously proved impervious to everything except the unstable vortex. Millitary Tactics , Thor and Heimdall in Asgard Combat Suits.]]The Asgard were not above employing trickery against their enemies, such as bluffing the Goa'uld with the Protected Planets Treaty by appearing to be capable of destroying the Goa'uld while actually lacking the resources to intervene directly due to other problems. The Asgard had no hesitation in sacrificing themselves in battle, as was the case when Thor decided to self-destruct an AF-01 in hyperspace in order to destroy a Replicator cruiser heading towards his homeworld of Orilla. The Asgard had some problems with developing creative or original military tactics, as their brains were simply too advanced and complicated, making them almost incapable of resorting to more primitive means in defeating their enemies. This was the primary reason why the Asgard took Lance and Zowie to develop a tactic to use against the Replicators despite the fact that they were one of the smartest people on Earth. Protected Planets Treaty defends a protected planet.]]On one occasion the Asgard came to help Earth when the Goa'uld decided to attack. The Asgard met with representatives of the Goa'uld, and the earthlings, in order to put Earth under the protection of the Protected Planets Treaty. This treaty had served to maintain peace with the help of the Tau'ri and the Asgard. Attending in name of the Asgard were the Asgard Lord Odin, the Bitix Lao Tse and the Ancient Cronus. Thor represented the Asgard and chose PuffPuff Humbert to represent his people. The treaty consists of 5th Grade students including Puff, Lance, Rob, among others. Fossils When the Asgard were first discovered, it was discovered that Fossils were required to bring Asgard back to life. Here is a list of known fossils required to ressurect Asgard here: Thunder Fossil The Thunder Fossil was used to ressurect Thor. It debuted in Thor's Chariot. Light Fossil Plume Fossil Norse Fossil Chaos Fossil Sail Fossil Moon Fossil Cover Fossil Cover Amber Root Fossil Rare Fossil Grand Fossil Known Asgard Thor.jpg|Thor - Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet Freyr.png|Freyr - Member of the Asgard High Council Heimdall.png|Heimdall - Asgard Scientist and Asgard Exchange Student Kvasir.png|Kvasir - Asgard Lawyer and Scientist Hermiod.jpg|Hermiod - Asgard Scientist hermod.png|Hermod - Chief Master Seargant of the Asgard Fleet Aegir.png|Aegir - Asgard Commander Loki.png|Loki - Rogue Asgard Scientist Neroon.jpg|Neroon - Chief of Asgard Security pengal.png|Pengal - Leader of the Asgard High Council bertram.jpg|Bertram - Rare Asgard HC Member Odin.jpg|Odin - Lord of the Asgard Empire Category:Asgard Category:Races Category:The Alliance of the Four Great Races